Karahkwa y Ehnita
by VicPin
Summary: :Twoshot:Ojo, invitados especiales: Soy chantajeado por ti... Pero no por eso me tendrás para siempre. :Lime/Lemon:
1. I

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Bueno, se supone que ayer iba a subir la primera parte de este twoshot, pero no he tenido chance. Apenas acabo de regresar de viaje y ando algo cansadita. No obstante, aquí está un fic que estaba en mi mente desde hace días y que pienso hacerlo como Twoshot protagonizado por la pareja Stomper. Las palabras del título están en dialecto Mohawk; los Mhawk son una tribu norteamericana ubicada en la costa este de Estados Unidos y viven actualmente en reservas naturales; ambas palabras significan, respectivamente, "Sol" y "Luna", aunque la primera parte es narrada desde el punto de vista de la Luna (Stan/Ehnita). ¿El por qué de esos nombres? Bueno, sentí que eran nombres que le daban cierta fuerza espiritual a las cosas y, bueno, es algo raro este fic, pero ojalá sea de su agrado._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes no son míos, ni siquiera los invitados especiales (los Kenway / Assassin's Creed). Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños..._**

* * *

**Karahkwa y Ehnita.**

**I.**

Te miro a los ojos con odio y desesperación.

Tú, el chantajista, el que desafortunadamente conoce mi secreto, el que me tiene atado de pies a cabeza metafóricamente hablando. Tú, el infeliz que tiene en su poder fotos mías haciendo cosas indebidas, el maldito hijo de puta al que sirvo nada más de conducto de desahogo sexual, te ríes de mí, me miras con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en tu cara.

Te ríes de los insultos que te he proferido en esos momentos después de permitir por enésima vez consecutiva en tres meses que tocaras mi cuerpo, que gozaras de mi interior, que dejaras en mí tu asquerosa marca y que luego te fueras de mi lado como si nada.

Ya no te soporto, me dan ganas de tomar un objeto punzocortante y matarte a puñaladas. Me dan ganas de suicidarme frente a ti con una carta diciéndoles a las autoridades que tú eres mi asesino.

Ahora me visto y me estoy marchando de tu lecho, pero pronto buscaré una manera de poder rescatar esas fotos y quemarlas, de poder liberarme de tu poder y ser libre para sentirme bien con mi familia, mis amigos y hasta con el chico que me gusta.

Quiero hacer esto solo, pero me doy cuenta de que eso es antojablemente imposible. Triste destino, pero ese era el que había aceptado.

- ¿Estás bien, Stan? – me pregunta una voz conocida, a la cual le respondo:

- Estoy bien, Craig. Es sólo que estoy un poco… Cansado.

- ¿Cansado o deprimido?

Podría decir que estoy deprimido, pero no estoy acostumbrado a comentar mis asuntos delicados con nadie, ni siquiera con Kyle, y eso que se supone que es mi mejor amigo. Por lo visto, a Craig no se le escapaba nada, ya que el tipo se sentó junto a mí y me dijo:

- Por tu forma de contestar, parecer ser que estás deprimido. ¿Pasa algo?

- No – respondí con incomodidad.

- Marsh… Creo que estás metido en un lío, ¿o me equivoco?

Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

¡Dios! ¡Este maldito lío me estaba matando, realmente me estaba dando lata! Y para colmo de males, Craig lo empieza a notar, ya que me dice:

- Si yo fuera tú, dejaría salir todo que te está afectando. Es dañino guardárselo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y por qué quieres saber lo que me pasa? – pregunté con intranquilidad- A ti nunca te importó nadie.

- Tienes razón. Me importa una mierda lo que le suceda a otros, pero el día de hoy estoy haciendo una excepción.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hoy es día de hacer una buena obra?

- No, hoy es día de descubrir de una vez por todas qué coño te pasa, porque es más que evidente que no se trata de un problema hogareño.

Le miré lleno de furia y hastío, pero desvié mis ojos rápidamente para luego intentar levantarme. Craig me jaló del brazo y me dijo:

- Hace días te vi en Denver.

Me quedé helado de miedo mientras que el Tucker, con una calada de su cigarro, añadió:

- Vas al departamento de alguien… ¿Tu amante?

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

Rogaba que con ese silencio Craig comprendiera que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, pero me había equivocado. Él estaba ahí, a mi lado, mirándome con serenidad, como si me dijera que no se iría de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta.

- Él… Él no es mi amante – le repliqué finalmente.

¿Qué más daba? Lo mejor era contárselo a alguien, así que, con un suspiro, le expliqué:

- Hace unos cuatro meses fui a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un primo en Denver. En esa celebración hubo de todo, desde alcohol hasta drogas. Yo… Yo estaba sumamente borracho cuando… Cuando… Cuando participé en una orgía del cual yo era el atractivo principal en el departamento contiguo… A-al día siguiente desperté con dos cabrones a mi lado. Me espanté y me acordé de todo, por lo que me retiré de ahí rápidamente sin despedirme. A-ahora bien, el problema inició un mes después, cuando me llegó a mi correo una serie de fotos comprometedoras de esa orgía. El infeliz, Mark Stomper se llama, me pidió que nos viéramos en algún punto de Denver para… Negociar la devolución de esas fotografías que tenía guardadas en un disco… Una vez ahí, él… Él… Él me obligó a sostener relaciones sexuales con él… Y luego de eso, me amenazó con subirlas a las redes y mostrarlas a todos mis amigos si no me convertía en su puta… Y desde ese entonces, cada vez que él quiere, voy a su departamento… ¡Dios, quisiera morirme, Craig! ¡Quisiera buscar la forma de recuperar esas fotos y terminar con esto!

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Craig, ese hijo de puta es un ex convicto que hace apenas un año salió de prisión! ¡No sé cómo, pero él sabe dónde vivo, dónde trabajan mis papás, dónde trabaja mi hermana, hasta sabe el número de mi casa y de mi celular! ¡Me tiene en su poder!

Craig me contempló en silencio, como si estuviera procesando toda esa dolorosa información. Luego, se levanta y, ofreciéndome la mano, me dijo:

- Ven. Hay que terminar con esto.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Si quieres que ese infeliz te deje en paz, empieza con decirle la verdad a tu familia.

- ¡No, eso no!

- Debes hacerlo, Marsh. Debes hacerlo por tu bien. La consecuencia será dolorosa, pero créeme que es mil veces mejor a que estar sujeto a las órdenes de ese pervertido. Hay otra salida, pero no es del todo mejor que ésta.

- ¿Y cuál es esa otra salida?

Craig se sentó nuevamente junto a mí y, mirando al cielo, me dijo:

- Enfrentarlo cara a cara… Denunciarlo a las autoridades, para ser preciso. Las probabilidades de que ese infeliz regrese a prisión son escasas teniendo en cuenta el control que tiene sobre esta situación, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, es preferible que se lo cuentes a tu familia.

Reflexioné un momento.

No. No podía ir con mi familia y contarles lo que me sucedía. No podía hacerlo porque, honestamente, traería una especie de cataclismo a la estabilidad familiar por algo como eso. Tampoco iría a la policía, ya que, como dice Craig, la policía podría estar más de parte de él que de la mía…

- Eso es… - murmuré y, con una sonrisa, me volví hacia Tucker y le dije:

- Tomé una resolución.

- ¿Le dirás a tu familia?

- No… Pero tampoco iré a la policía… Simplemente debo consultar a alguien.

- ¿Eh? Stan…

Me levanté y, tomando mis cosas, me despedí de Craig y me fui corriendo al paradero de autobuses.

**_&%&%&_**

Suspiré hondamente mientras tocaba la puerta y esperaba a que él, el vecino de Mark, me abriera la puerta. Ésta se abrió y en el umbral apareció un joven de tez morena, ojos cafés oscuros y cabello largo. Estaba ataviado únicamente con sus pantalones de mezclilla, dejando relucir un torso bellamente esculpido.

- ¡Hey, Stan! – me saludó - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Hola, Connor. Uhmmm… Me gustaría… Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, viejo! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! Estás en tu casa.

- Gracias.

Entré a su departamento y, una vez acomodado en el sofá, proseguí a contarle todo y pedirle consejo. ¿Por qué a él? Porque él… Él fue fruto de una situación parecida a la mía. Su padre, Haytham, era un tremendo cabrón de primera que había chantajeado a su madre, Kanheti:io, Ziio para sus amigas, durante un año entero. El objeto del chantaje era que a ella le gustaba su profesor de la universidad en ese entonces y sobre el cual llenaba el 90% de las páginas de su diario. No obstante, un día olvidó su diario y Haytham lo leyó; al sentirse descubierta, decidió hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir su silencio.

Al pasar el año, Ziio le dijo un día a Haytham que estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo, aunque ella sabía que Haytham jamás se haría responsable del niño y la dejaría a su suerte. Para su sorpresa, Haytham le dijo que se haría cargo del niño a cambio de que ella se casara con él; Ziio, un tanto sorprendida por esa inesperada actitud, aceptó… Y con ello, aceptó que empezaba a tener sentimientos hacia él.

Actualmente ellos viven en Homestead, Virginia, y mantienen una bella relación amorosa.

Connor, un tanto preocupado, me aconsejó lo siguiente:

- Stan, creo que debes ir con tu familia y contarle esto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no puedo hacerlo!

- Viejo, el tipo este con quien juegas es fuego puro: Es un ex convicto reincidente, puesto que supe que fue encerrado en prisión por lo mismo y por intento de extorsión y violación.

- ¡Lo sé, pero él me tiene en su poder, Connor! ¡Con esas fotos hará lo que quiera!

- ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Enfrentarlo tú solo?

- ¡¿Y qué más da?!

El chico se levantó y, acercándose a mí, me dijo:

- Enfréntalo entonces.

- ¿Uh?

- Ve al tú por tú con él, encárate, dile lo que sientes. Bájate a su nivel y confróntalo en un momento propicio. Es más: Niégale el placer que quiere que le des… Búscale un rival.

- ¡¿Un rival?! ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que busque a otro ex convicto?!

- No, Stan… Miéntele, ¿ok? Inventa a ese rival o, para que sea más creíble…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, rozó suavemente sus labios con los míos. Al separarse, añadió:

- Puedo prestarme a esto, si quieres.

- Connor…

Me abalancé encima de él y lo empiezo a besar con pasión. Él me levanta del sofá y, mientras me come a besos, me dirige a la cama, en donde me recuesta con suavidad. Poco a poco nos desnudamos y, estando libres de aquellas ropas, empezamos a prodigarnos caricias el uno al otro.

Sus dedos empezaban a introducirse en mi cavidad, haciéndome gemir de dolor y de placer; lo hacía con mucha dulzura y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme mientras lamía y succionaba mi miembro con devoción y entrega.

Era demasiado placer y consentimiento lo que recibía, pero no me importaba con tal de olvidar tus asquerosas caricias. Me mordía el dedo índice con sólo pensar en ello… Con sólo pensar en cómo Connor me tomaba… Mientras que tú, como el animal que eres, me hacías tu juguete sexual una vez más.

- ¡Connor! – gemí repentinamente.

Te detuviste abruptamente y me miraste sorprendido. Al parecer te cayó como agua fría el haber pronunciado su nombre y no el tuyo… Y eso no te gustó para nada.

Me tomaste del cuello y, con furia, me preguntaste:

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

Ah… Connor tenía razón: eres un tipo raro e impredecible, solo que no esperaba esa reacción un tanto extraña para mí. De hecho, parecía ser que no te gustaba para nada que yo tuviera un amante… Bueno, realmente no era mi amante, sino un amigo que me ofreció la ayuda que tanto necesitaba, aunque nunca olvidé esas hermosas tardes en las que estabas ocupado jodiendo a otros con tus chantajes, con tus acostones y con tus extorsiones.

Esas hermosas tardes en su departamento haciendo el amor y sintiendo la libertad de ser yo mismo… De escuchar el dulce y varonil timbre de su voz llamándome _Ehnita_ o Luna en el dialecto Mohawk, la etnia de donde provenía su madre mientras me acariciaba el rostro cuando estábamos juntos en el lecho.

Una lástima que él, por cuestiones de trabajo, se haya mudado a Nueva York. Al menos fue muy bello ese período de dos meses en que nos frecuentábamos a tus espaldas.

No te miré a los ojos.

Simplemente te ignoré mientras te decía con frialdad:

- Termina con esta mierda. Tengo prisa.

- ¡¿Por qué dijiste ese nombre?!

Nuevamente te ignoré.

Dios, el chillido de tu voz me enferma y hasta me dan ganas de vomitar. Tú simplemente te acercaste a mi rostro e intentaste besarme para asegurarte de que era una alucinación lo que habías oído, pero yo aparté mis labios de los tuyos y te dije:

- ¿Ya mero acabas?

Empecé a sentir la falta de respiración.

¿Así que decidiste matarme al no obtener respuesta de mis labios? Entonces te jodes, porque no te diré nada.

Repentinamente soltaste mi cuello y te levantaste del lecho para encerrarte en el baño. Yo, por mi parte, empecé a vestirme para irme de tu asfixiante hogar, pero saliste del baño y te fuiste hacia el librero, de donde tomaste un libro y sacaste un pequeño sobre para entregármelo.

- Vete – me dijiste -. Vete de aquí… Y no vuelvas más. Tienes las fotos, así que lárgate.

Aquello me dejó sorprendido, pero eso no quiso decir que fuera un pendejo. Saqué del sobre las fotos y me cercioré de que estuvieran todas; una vez que me había asegurado de tenerlas todas, tomé mis cosas y me fui de ese lugar lleno de dolor y de sufrimiento.

Me fui de tu lado para siempre.


	2. II

**_Buenas noches, gente! Aquí está la segunda y última parte parte de este twoshot un poco cursi, extraño y algo espiritual. O.o... Y es un lemmon XD._**

**_Ojalá les guste ^_^._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**II.**

Te veo irte de mi departamento con una sonrisa en tu rostro de niño estúpido mientras que yo me quedo aquí a rumiar mi desgracia por haber perdido mi juguete favorito: Tú.

Podría no darle importancia al asunto y obtener al primer idiota que quiera, podría simplemente reírme e ir a la computadora a subir las fotos en el Facebook y humillarte porque me pusiste un alto al divertido juego sexual que teníamos tú y yo.

Podría hacer eso y muchas cosas… En lugar de quebrarme internamente al escucharte pronunciar el nombre de quien menos me imaginaba.

¡Maldición!, ¡¿cómo no podía haberme dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a mis espaldas?! ¡¿Cómo no pude figurarme que tu cuerpo estaba ahí, en el lecho de otro además del mío?! ¿Cómo podría figurarme que te imaginabas a ese otro gozar de tu piel, de tu interior, de tus caricias, de tus besos y hasta de tus gemidos?

No, definitivamente escucharte decir el nombre del cabrón de mi antiguo vecino fue lo que me partió la madre.

Todo se fue abajo con tan sólo escucharte gemir el nombre de otro y no del mío. Todo el juego se detuvo sólo por pronunciar ese otro nombre sin reserva alguna.

¿Qué es lo que él te ha regalado, Stan? ¿Qué es lo que ese idiota de Connor Kenway te dio que yo no? ¿Te prodigó amor?, ¿te prodigó placer?, ¿te prodigó todo el consuelo que curaba tu tristeza de estar conmigo, el hombre que te chantajeaba y que era amo de tus movimientos? ¿Qué fue lo que él te dio que yo no haya podido prodigarte?

Me hierve y hasta me enferma de celos el sólo concebirles a ustedes dos juntos en medio de un mar de caricias.

¡Y pensar que te estaba chantajeando por haberte visto en esa orgía sensacional! Pensar que tú, mi juguete, estarías siempre sujeto a mis deseos sin punto de retorno, sin tener la posibilidad de escapar de mis manos y sin tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme cada vez que te recuerdo esas deliciosas fotos comprometedoras que te tomé cuando estabas ebrio y estabas en plena calentura con esos cabrones.

Ahora me hallo aquí, solo, en este lecho tan frío y vacío en medio de la oscuridad, con el único pensamiento de ti, con el único recuerdo de tus labios tocando los míos, aunque fuere por la fuerza.

Mis dientes rechinaban porque, al entregarte esas malditas fotos, te perdí para siempre, y eso era lo que me ponía así de desquiciado cada vez que tomaba fotos y chantajeaba a cuanto infeliz se cruzara en mi camino.

Ninguna de mis siguientes víctimas de chantaje sexual y económico me satisfacía como tú podías satisfacerme. Ninguno de mis amantes ha osado a traicionarme como tú lo has hecho; todos siempre cumplían al pie de la letra mis demandas y mis deseos, pero aún así me cansaba rápidamente de jugar con ellos, de meterles miedo, de exigirles dinero, de divertirme con ellos a sus expensas, y todo lo que tenga que ver con mis intereses, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, había durado tanto tiempo como tú en mis manos.

Levanté la mirada disimuladamente para observar si subía algún vecino antes de que Mylena, una prostituta a la que contraté para que pueda satisfacer mis necesidades, pudiera salir sin moros en la costa... Y te vi ahí, sonriente, saliendo del departamento de los Kenway, quienes habían regresado de Nueva York y se habían establecido aquí en Denver.

Te vi despedirte de Aveline y de ese idiota de Connor, tu antiguo amante y compañero de aventuras. A veces me pregunto si ella sabe de lo tuyo con su ahora esposo o no, pero lo que sí tengo son las ganas de salir y de confrontarte, de recordarte tus momentos de consuelo con él cuando yo era el verdadero amo de tus besos y de tus caricias, el dueño de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y el señor de tus caderas, de tu interior siempre cálido.

Tenía las ganas de destruirte, de cobrar venganza por el dolor y la humillación que me supuso perderte.

Volviste tu mirada hacia mi puerta, como si supieras que yo te estaba observando. Entreabriste esos labios sonrosados que conozco muy bien y de sobra, como si quisieras decir algo, pero los volviste a unir y enfocaste tu mirada en la feliz pareja, quienes te preguntaban si pasaba algo.

Tú le respondiste que no, que todo estaba bien.

Mentira, más que mentira. Nada estaba bien. Tú lo sabías y yo también; tú sabías que te estaba observando desde el ojo de la cerradura de mi puerta y yo sabía que tú no me has olvidado.

Lo puedo ver tanto en tu mirada como en tu alma al instante en que retrocedes instintivamente cuando irrumpí en el elevador con un arma punzocortante en mano.

- M-Mark… - susurrabas nervioso.

- Cállate – te decía mientras detenía el elevador entre el quinto y el cuarto piso.

- Mark, por favor… N-no me hagas daño. P-podemos hablar.

Hablar.

Esa palabra no significa nada para mí, aún cuando lo has mencionado dos veces en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y ambas veces fue justamente en este elevador.

- ¿Hablar?... ¿Hablar de qué, Stan? ¿De cómo me es imposible olvidar la piel de la cual soy dueño absoluto? ¿Uhmmm? ¿De la vez en que me humillaste al mencionar el nombre de ese idiota de Kenway mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales en mi lecho?

- ¡Yo no te humillé, Mark! – me replicaste a la defensiva.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – te aclaré - ¡Me humillaste! ¡Me traicionaste!

- ¡¿Traicionarte?! ¡Tú y yo no hemos sido nada, Mark! ¡Jamás lo hemos sido y nunca lo seremos!

- ¡Por supuesto que fuimos algo!

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y qué somos, Mark, eh? ¡¿Qué chingados somos?! ¡Que yo recuerde, tú me chantajeabas con esas puercas fotos, me amenazabas con destruirme socialmente si no cedía a tus retorcidos deseos, me agredías físicamente si me resistía y me tomabas por la fuerza al negarte tus placeres! ¿Y dices que fuimos algo? ¡Estás enfermo si piensas que fue así!

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos mientras que tú te dirigías hacia el botón de la planta baja para oprimirlo. No obstante, te tomé de la muñeca y te aporreé en la pared metálica; con la navaja cerca de tu rostro, te grité:

- ¡Nadie me dice que estoy enfermo! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡NADIE!

- ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito criminal de mierda! – exclamabas mientras me empujabas e intentabas escapar de mí.

Te jalé del cabello y te tiré al suelo. Me abalancé sobre ti abriéndote de piernas mientras tiraba la navaja por allá y empezaba a arrancarte las ropas en medio del forcejeo. Enseguida empecé a mover bruscamente mis caderas para hacer fricción entre nuestras entrepiernas mientras lograba atrapar tus dulces labios con los míos.

Desde ese momento, mandé al carajo todo.

Besé tus piernas, acaricié los contornos de tus glúteos y succioné con devoción tu miembro mientras que tú lamías el mío con toda la pasión que me ofrecías. Detuve mis caricias momentáneamente y te separé de mi entrepierna para posicionarte boca arriba con las abiertas y tu cavidad lista para recibirme.

No era necesario prepararte, ya que tu cavidad se había acostumbrado perfectamente al tamaño y grosor de mi miembro. Me adentré en tu interior de una sola embestida mientras que tú te arqueabas de dolor y placer en conjunto por haberme introducido de esa forma.

- Ah… Ma-Mark… - gemías mientras te mordías el dedo pulgar.

- Stan… - susurraba mientras apartaba tu mano de los labios y te besaba con ternura.

Mis embestidas eran rápidas y lentas. Nuestros cuerpos, sumamente compatibles, parecían querer explotar en cualquier momento. Nuestros besos sellaban todo lo que nos unía de manera irremediable, especialmente los votos que nos unirían para siempre.

- Yo… Mark Stomper, te tomo a ti, Stanley Marsh, como mi legitima esposa…

- M-Mark… ¡Ah!

- Prometo amarte, respetarte, estar a tu l-lado…En la salud…

- ¡Ah!

- Y en la enfermedad…

- ¡Ah, ah, ah!

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Con mis besos secaba tus lágrimas y te animaba a que dijeras esos mismos votos. Te negabas al principio, pero al final accediste… Y eso me puso feliz.

- Yo… S-Stan-¡ah!

- C-continúa…

- Y-yo… ¡Ah! ¡N-no! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡S-siento q-que me vengo!

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡N-no… Ah! ¡Yo, Stan Marsh, te tomo a ti, Mark Stomper, como mi legítimo esposo! ¡Ah! ¡Y-yo prometo amarte y respetart- ¡ah!, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-¡ah! ¡Dios, no aguanto má-! ¡AAH!

Ambos explotamos en un éxtasis indescriptiblemente hermoso.

- T-te… Te amo - te susurré entrecortadamente en el oído antes de quedarme sumido en el sueño de los justos.

_- Konnorónhkwa… Karahkwa (Te amo… Sol) –_ escuché que me replicaras con voz queda.

_Karahkwa…_

- ¿Karahkwa?

Meneé un poco mi cabeza antes de volverme hacia ti con serenidad. Tú me mirabas con un rostro preocupado, como si me sucediera algo que no quería decirte por miedo a que te angustiaras. Tus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos fijamente y, como si fueras un libro abierto, pude leer en tu interior que te estabas preguntando si aún evocaba el recuerdo de hace cinco años… Justamente cuando nos conocimos.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaste mientras posabas una mano en mi hombro- Te noto extraño.

- Estoy bien – te respondí con una sonrisa -. Es sólo que estoy cansado.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Seguro.

- Ok – replicaste mientras me dabas un beso en la mejilla -… Entonces llevaré este jarrón a los Kenway.

Los Kenway. Nuestros buenos vecinos y mejores amigos.

Todavía recuerdo que hace cinco años me aclaraste dos cosas respecto a tu situación con ellos: Que tú y él fueron amantes, pero de paso libre y sin compromiso, y que Aveline sabía de ese amantazgo porque ella le había dado a Connor el libre albedrío de tener amante en lo que ella preparaba su tesis doctoral.

Bueno, al menos ese detalle produjo en mí un enorme alivio en ese entonces, alivio que nunca olvidaré… Y tampoco lo haré con aquellas palabras del dialecto Mohawk llenas de espíritu y fuerza, esas palabras que, juntas, parecían darle un significado a nuestro matrimonio.

Karahkwa y Ehnita… Sol y Luna…

Somos prácticamente ambos astros: Somos distintos y afines a la vez, somos apasionados y somos uno al unirnos.

Somos un Eclipse de la luz y la oscuridad.

Esas fueron las palabras de Connor un día después de que los dos intercambiáramos nuestros votos en solitario: Que éramos un Eclipse, un conjunto del día y de la noche, dos mitades convertidas en una.

- Ehnita – te llamé.

- ¿Uhmmm?

Te abracé con ternura y murmuré:

- Te amo, mi Luna.

Correspondiendo el abrazo, me replicaste con una voz quebrada, como si estuvieras llorando al escuchar esas palabras tan sencillas y tan dadoras de vida:

- Yo también… mi Sol.


End file.
